


Apostle

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: + Hisoka, Action, Aged Up, Angst, Assassins, Assassins & Hitmen, Butler, Demon Lizzie, Demons, Elizabeth has a demon servant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goose Chase, Immortality, Immortals, Killua and Gon aid the Trio, LGBT, Lemon, M/M, Nonbinary Kalluto Zoldyck, Other, Revenge, Smut, The Phantom Troupe, The Zoldyck Family - Freeform, Zoldyck Family - Freeform, ex relationships, married hisoillu, non Canon, not canon, phantom troupe, toxic ex, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: Elizabeth hires the Zoldycks to capture her foe’s out of long awaited revenge. 100 years to be exact.But that simply wouldn’t do, after all, what type of friend would Alois be if he couldn’t at least help Ciel and Sebastian escape the claws of the assassins?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_He was like the Judas in a field of saints. The wolf in a herd of sheep. He could very well kill me, he could torture me, he could twist my perceptions, and i would thank him for his service. Because i am the scum under his shoe, i am the filthiest thing he could come across, yet he will allow me to come with him. So for the act of gratitude, i will follow him through the depths of hell. I will walk with him into the end of the world, my head held high, and i will be forever grateful for his gift upon us. No longer restricted by Humanity, i am able to be with him for eternity— and that is his most precious gift to me. I am forever in debt to Ciel Phantomhive._

\- A.T 


	2. Chapter 2

He gazed down from the balcony, eyes flittering from one pale person to the other. _They’re in a rush_ , he noted, _They were so very **fast** and **strong** , why was there such a strenuous need to hurry with **packing** everything up?_

With soft footsteps, he started down the carpeted winding stairs. Both pairs of ruby eyes connected. It won’t matter hard you tried to go unnoticed, they also sniffed you out. _No matter tho,_

“Why are you two in such a haste to get everything packed up? Or, excuse me, why are you packing?” Alois dared ask, narrowing his eyes. Ciel scoffed and turned away to pick up a cardboard box. “It is not a matter to do with _you_ , so therefor you wouldn’t _need_ to know,” was the reply. 

“That does make sense, yes, your right. I don’t need to know. But i _want_ to know. There’s a difference between the two, aye?”

Sebastian appeared in front of the blonde moments later, that eerie smile of his taking hold of his features. “That is correct, Alois. And as a member of this household, i believe that you have a right to know what we’re doing, isn’t that right young master?” He declared, only breaking eye contact to look back at Ciel. 

“Aye, sebastian. I suppose so.” 

Alois nodded firmly, crossing his arms. “Alright then, please enlighten me.” 

“We’re being hunted, of course.” 

The blonde froze, scratching a spot on his head. 

_Hunted? It had been **years** since somebody had found the mansion, with a good purpose so. Only idiots would come into this area of the woods, and those idiots would not come back out alive. And they were just trying to get a picture of the manor, **god forbid** try to meet anybody in there. Did these so called ‘hunters’ have a **death wish**? Even so, if they did, how could they possible know of the **immortal** statuses?_

Sensing the younger was deep in thought, Sebastian straightened up and cleared his throat. “I do hope i’m not interrupting your train of thoughts, but i’m aware you have some questions?” 

“Of course. And I believe you must have some answers?”

Ciel popped up next to Sebastian. He scowled, although with no intentional malice. “Do you perhaps remember Elizabeth?” He inquired. 

Alois laughed, his hands covering his mouth, “I knew lots of Elizabeth’s. Your going to have to specify.”

“Elizabeth Milford, from the 1890’s.”

The blonde shuddered, yes, he remembered Elizabeth— lizzie. Painfully so. Deeming this a good enough reaction, the Earl continued. 

“The _hag_ never died.” 

_ She...never died? How? I watched her die, i was the one who plunged the knife into her skull! She couldn’t possibly be alive! _

The shock portrayed on his face was clearly evident, because Sebastian chuckled lightly. The butler cracked he gloved fingers before replying, 

“Miss Elizabeth is in the same predicament that the young master was. On the brink of death she called out and prayed. Maybe not to God, but her prayer was heard. She now has an immortal servant for herself.” 

_Ah, that explains it._

“That’s...quite troubling, actually. Is Elizabeth and her servant hunting us?”

“Nay, not quite. They have hired a family from the Continent to capture us, and quite possibly kill us. A shame really, i remember the days where she was _quite_ found of the young master.”

“ _Sebastian_!” 

Alois pulled a frown, but shrugged. “Alright then. I understand. But if it’s just a few regular mortals, why are we in such a flurry?” 

Sebastian smirked, eyes lighting up in excitement, “These are not **regular** **mortals** , not even close. I wish we had the time to show you what I mean, but i simply can’t. We should hurry now and start moving because they will find us by **tomorrow**.”

_ By tomorrow? _

“You said they were from the Continent? How are they so quick?”

Ciel snapped his fingers, easily gaining the attention of the two, “We will tell you more later. But it’d do us good if you’d help us finish storing our things.” 

“Aye!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Silva sat at the head of the table, chin high and back straight. He was suspicious of this girl. 

“How old did you say you were?” Milluki inquired loudly, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

The girl— Elizabeth, just smiled. Kikyou gasped lightly. swatting the boys arm. “Millu, it’s rude to ask a lady her age!”

“Sorry ma,”

She huffed crossly, refolding her hands in her lap, “Go ahead, dear. What’s your proposition for us?”

Lizzie flashed a smile at Kikyou and Silva. 

“I’ll pay you to capture three people.”

“You don’t want us to kill them?”

“You can’t kill them. I am the only one who has the capability of doing so. I would just need you to capture them and bring them back here.” 

“Why shouldnt we be able to kill them?”

“They are not from this new earth.” 

Illumi briefly looked confused, but soon recovered because, that could mean a serious of weird things so it shouldnt be that shocking? Hisoka squeezed his hand under the table, perhaps a gesture of assurance or one of excitement. 

”What does that mean?” Kikyou demanded, her fists clenching. Because how dare this girl just waltz into her house and insult their capability.

“I mean, that they are immortal. Les immortels. And when i say i am the only one able to kill them, i am being truthful.” 

“I understand. If you truly think that we are capable of capturing them, then to complete this transaction, i would like to know of any abilities that these...immortals, have. Also, if it’s not to personal, what are your reasonings?” Silva quickly cut in so that Kikyou would not loose her shit.

“Theres a butler, Sebastian. You’ll know who he is immediately. He is capable of so much. You will have trouble with him. And the other two? I’m not sure. But if they’ve been training under his knowledge then it’s safe to assume they will also be quite the struggle. On another note, i would not like to dissect my reasonings as to why, right now, i hope that’s alright. So, do you agree?” 

The Zoldycks were quite. This could very well kill somebody, but that could happen on any of the missions. This was indeed a hard decision. 

Zeno stood up, spreading his hands on the table. He smiled, eyes crinkling by the edges. “We accept. Our family will honor its name and complete what you request of us.” 

Elizabeth clapped excitedly, standing up to. “That’s wonderful! If you can, please leave by tomorrow because they will surely be on the move. You can find their current home at this address!” She conjured a notepad from her satchel and scribbled a series of numbers and words. 

“Of course, Ms. Midford. We will have a butler escort you out.”


End file.
